Wait
by Dreamin'Pop
Summary: In which Judai and Asuka meet somewhere in Europe and try to rekindle their past relationship while trying to not fall for each other.
1. Beginning

Judai had never been a fan of the cold weather, so when he agreed to meet up with Asuka in the glacial fortress that was Amsterdam, he knew he was up to a challenge. With a cup of hot chocolate in hand, Judai waited at their agreed place, shivering whenever the cool wind whirled past him.

Four years—five in a week—since he'd last seen Asuka and the rest of his friends, save for Johan, whom he'd met up with in Norway during the spring (but that's another story).  
A sudden burst of memories had him staring off into the distance, remembering the previous events during his years at the academy that changed his life. He still had to properly thank his friends for keeping him on the line and he felt kind of guilty, because during all this time he'd—  
"Never bothered to give a call, huh?"

Judai smiled at the woman's accusatory remark. "It's been a while, Asuka."

"Is that how you greet a friend after disappearing just like that?" Asuka sulked.

"Of course not," he gleamed. "Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye."

Asuka's expression softened. "Everyone's been wondering how you're doing and what you've been up to, except for Johan, of course."

Judai turned to face Asuka, her cheeks had reddened due to the cold, he assumed.

"What are you doing in Amsterdam?" He asked.

"Hm, Fubuki said he wanted to spend some quality time with his beloved sister, and then he ran off and left me stranded here. It's been three days."

"Sounds like Fubuki, alright," Judai laughed.

"It's not funny; I've been here for three days all by myself with no way to get back home because that idiot took our passports in his backpack." Asuka grumbled. "I'm going to kill him when I see him."

"Aw, come on Asuka," Judai playfully pouted. "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to leave you alone. Hey, since it's just the two of us we might as well catch up, right?"

Asuka carefully studied the man in front of her. Judai had definitely changed, and it crushed her to know that her feelings for him had remained the same; she smiled at him and began walking past him.

"We should try some poffertjes first, then we can talk."

.

* * *

_**I'm hoping to actually stick to this after I delete the rest of my stories 'cause that's how I roll, so expect to get drabble-ish chapters every once in a while. **_


	2. Coffee Chatter - Pt1

Frost gathered and stuck in the windows of the small pastry shop while the sweet scent of cinnamon, strawberries, and blueberries dispersed throughout the room. It was a comfy and warm place, much better than being outside.

Asuka observed every single detail of the room as a way to distract herself from the fact that Judai kept on looking at her, but it wasn't long before she became distressed. What if her hair was tangled? Or was it her makeup, perhaps? And since when did she become so self-conscious—and in front of Judai, nonetheless? Either way, she couldn't help bringing her hand up to brush off any loose strands of hair from her face or changing her sitting position.

It was an awkward moment, alright.

Judai remained fixated with Asuka. And Asuka became slightly irritated.

.

.

.

"Okay, out with it."

Judai was more or less surprised with the change of Asuka's tone, not that he cared.

"Sorry, it's just that you have changed so much I'm not even sure if I'm with the right Asuka."

"Idiot," she muttered. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno, you seem different, somehow."

"It's probably because I haven't had any proper sleep. It's all Fubuki's fault."

"So, why did he run away?" Judai looked somewhat concerned.

Asuka frowned and crossed her arms. "He was trying to get some girl's number."

"Well, that explains a lot."

* * *

**Well, here's an extremely short chapter that will go on until the next one.**

_**Sometimes, I get this really good idea for a chapter but it's like this extremely tiny moment that will either end up as something completely different or completely buried in the depths of the mess that is my brain. **_


End file.
